keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Catoto
Catoto '(カトト, ''Katoto) is a fan-character in the series Keroro Gunso. He's an explorer and is not currently in any platoon. Character (left) and Cachichi(right). (Designed by girorodesu on Deviant Art.)]] Catoto is an explorer who unfortunately doesn't belong in a platoon. He's the only child of his Keronian parents Cototo (his father) and Cachichi (mother). He's known for being really clumsy and silly, and that's the reason that he's not in a platoon. He's also too relaxed and incompetent when it comes to teamwork. However, he does not have only have flaws as he has qualities too! Catoto is a really nice person to talk to if you know him well. If the person is a stranger he can make a good impression with a little touch of clumsiness. Statistics He thinks that he's allergic to bananas but it was never confirmed. He has a good habit of eating fruits (mostly) and vegetables so he's rarely sick. Appearance He's an orange cat-looking Keronian because of his mother. He also is also like his mother as they both have cat-like whiskers but they look like Sharpie lines on his face. He has normal height and weight because of his healthy eating habit and his father. He wears a reddish-brown scarf and and a red floppy hat with cat ears like all the members of his family. His hat symbol is a grey diamond crossed with black lines that represents his dad old platoon, and his belly symbol is three scratches which represent his cat-like appearance. History On his 21st birthday, he got to meet his father again (he was in the army). He gave him one of his spaceships that he got from the army as a gift. Cototo wanted to have some time with his son, so he taught him how to drive his spaceship, At first he was afraid of spaceships, but started to love them quickly. Since then he got the love of exploring the world, But as he couldn't earn money by exploring, so he began working at the "Gold Restaurant" that belonged to the Gold Platoon. He was just a waiter that get mostly yelled by his boss Takeke. But when he got enough money he took breaks to explore. Childhood He was raised mostly by his mother because his father left home for the army when he was 10 years old. His mother told him everything about life and simple things and she wanted him to be in the army just like his father. He saw Keroro and his platoon on TV and wanted to be just like him. When he turned 18, he started to love the army and went to join several platoons, but he often got kicked out because of his incompetence and clumsiness. So, at 20, he realized that he was not made for the army. Relationships '''Sergeant Keroro: Being his all-time idol since his childhood, he had the dream of being in a platoon like him. But he now wants to explore as much as Keroro and his platoon and of course met him. Takeke: His boss and owner of the "Gold restaurant", he mostly hates him because he always yells at him. But he's really nice in paychecks if he does a great job. He lets him have day offs when he thinks that he has enough money to explore. Cachichi: His mother who always supports him on everything that he does. They still see each other but less often as he turns older. Cototo: His father who loves and supports him, but still wants him in the army. Like his mother they still see each other but less often as he turns older. Abilities He's great at driving any kind of spaceship but has no special abilities. Strengths Because he always falls down it doesn't hurt him anymore. Weakness His weakness is banana peels. Each time he sees them he'll trip on them and when he holds more then two things, it makes him anxious and there will be a higher chance for them to be dropped. Trivia *He doesn't have an afro under his hat; he's bald. *Many people thinks that he has real cat ears but he doesn't. *Catoto was inspired by Cato the cat, a Sonic fan character. *His first design was made as a Keronian form of Cato the cat. Category:Characters Category:Keronians